Final Fantasy X victory poses
Party members in Final Fantasy X perform victory poses upon winning a battle. This has been a tradition in the Final Fantasy series since its inception, and from Final Fantasy VII onward characters have had unique victory poses. Final Fantasy X is the first game in the series to have voice acting, and thus the characters also exclaim various things when they win a battle. If the character is afflicted by Haste at the end of battle, the victory pose animation is sped up. Final Fantasy X is also the first game in the series where summons have victory poses. List of victory poses *Tidus has two victory poses, depending on whether he is on land or underwater: **On land, Tidus throws his sword in the air, catches and swings it in front of him. **Underwater, Tidus does a somersault and then crosses his arms. *Auron rests his blade on the ground and adjusts his glasses. *Rikku has two victory poses, depending on whether she is on land or underwater: **On land, Rikku puts her right hand on her side and points at where the defeated enemies were with her left hand in a taunting manner then shrugs. **Underwater, Rikku swings her left arm around thrice before thrusting herself up and ending with her hand at her side. *Wakka has two victory poses, depending on whether he is on land or underwater: **On land, Wakka thrusts his right hand in the air, pulls it towards his body with his thumb extended towards himself, before throwing his head back and laughing arrogantly. **Underwater, Wakka beats his chest twice and raises his arm outwards. *Lulu bends down and dusts her dress with her hand. *Yuna gasps as if surprised to win then holds her staff in a horizontal position and takes a bow. *Kimahri sticks his spear into the ground. *Seymour holds his staff in his right hand places it in his left hand. Seymour doesn't perform his victory pose when he joins the party as a temporary playable character. His victory pose can only be seen via hacking. For the first time, aeons also have victory poses: *Valefor spreads her wings. *Ifrit hits the ground, then silently roars. *Ixion rears on his hind legs. *Shiva sweeps back her hair. *Bahamut crosses his arms. *Yojimbo makes a hand gesture and bows his head. *Anima silently roars while looking up. *Magus Sisters **Cindy dusts off her hands, jumps once and puts her hands on her hips. **Mindy spins in the air once, then lands. **Sandy raises her right hand in a shrugging motion then looks away. Victory poses always occur when the "Victory Fanfare" plays; exceptions occur when multiple characters speak their victory lines. When the party arrives at Zanarkand, no one will pose, but keep their battle stance. This is due to the solemnity of Yuna's impending fate drawing near during the party's first visit, and a reminder of her avoidance of that fate in later visits. The aeons also do not pose while in Zanarkand or after they defeat Belgemine's aeons in Remiem Temple. Gallery Characters' victory poses Tidus Victory Pose.png|Tidus's victory pose. Tidus_Victory_Pose.gif| Tidus Victory Pose Underwater.png|Tidus's underwater victory pose. Tidus2_Victory_Pose.gif| Auron Victory Pose.png|Auron's victory pose. Auron_Victory_Pose.gif| Rikku Victory Pose.png|Rikku's victory pose. Rikku2_Victory_Pose.gif| Rikku Victory Pose Underwater.png|Rikku's underwater victory pose. Rikku3_Victory_Pose.gif| Rikku Victory Pose Diving Suit.png|Rikku's victory pose (diving suit). Rikku_Victory_Pose.gif| Rikku Victory Pose Underwater Diving Suit.png|Rikku's underwater victory pose (diving suit). Wakka Victory Pose.png|Wakka's victory pose. Wakka_Victory_Pose.gif| Wakka Victory Pose Underwater.png|Wakka's underwater victory pose. Wakka2_Victory_Pose.gif| Lulu Victory Pose.png|Lulu's victory pose. Lulu_Victory_Pose.gif| Yuna Victory Pose.png|Yuna's victory pose. Yuna_Victory_Pose.gif| Kimahri Victory Pose.png|Kimahri's victory pose. Kimarhi_Victory_Pose.gif| FFX Seymour Victory Pose.png|Seymour's victory pose. Seymour_Victory_Pose.gif| Aeons' victory poses Valefor Victory Pose.png|Valefor's victory pose. Valefor_Victory_Pose.gif| Ifrit Victory Pose.png|Ifrit's victory pose. Ifrit_Victory_Pose.gif| Ixion Victory Pose.png|Ixion's victory pose. Ixion_Victory_Pose.gif| Shiva Victory Pose.png|Shiva's victory pose. Shiva_Victory_Pose.gif| Bahamut Victory Pose.png|Bahamut's victory pose. Bahamut_Victory_Pose.gif| Yojimbo Victory Pose.png|Yojimbo's victory pose. Yojimbo_Victory_Pose.gif| Anima Victory Pose.png|Anima's victory pose. Anima_Victory_Pose.gif| Magus Sisters Victory Pose.png|Magus Sisters' victory pose. Dark_Magus_Sisters_Victory_Pose.gif| Trivia *Tidus's victory pose in Dissidia Final Fantasy is a backflip before throwing his sword into the air and catching it. It combines his two victory poses from Final Fantasy X. *In Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna's Warrior victory pose is to throw her sword in the air, catch it, and swings it in front of her, identical to Tidus in Final Fantasy X. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy X Category:Victory pose lists